


Unbearable Heat

by Vulpixune



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Lilia decides you two should get a little frisky in the Diasomnia common room.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Unbearable Heat

**Author's Note:**

> @ people who have requests I am so sorry this was gonna be a warm up and then it just going out of control.  
> Also my friend sent me a meme when I let her read it prior to posting and it gave me an idea so I'm gonna be writing a follow-up/sort of sequel to this at some point in time.

Even though Lilia was sliding your jacket off your shoulders, it was still too hot in the Diasomnia lounge. Whether it was from the fireplace or it was the flames of passion, you weren't sure. You were nestled on Lilia's lap, lips wet and hot as he relentlessly kissed you. He was already so hard, pressing into you as your hips ground into him. Lilia chuckled, lips traveling down your neck, peppering your skin with sloppy kisses. 

“Someone's impatient tonight,” he commented liltingly. There was a sharp pain as he nipped the crook of your neck and you flinched, pressing harder into him. He quietly moaned and then laughed. “If I'd known being in public made you act so wantonly -”

“It's not that!” you protested, but he just laughed and pecked you on the lips. Heat was spreading through your face and you looked away to the empty lounge to avoid looking at Lilia and his smug grin.

“Don't lie to me, darling,” he said, hands grabbing your hips and pushing you onto the couch next to him. You expected him to stand up and take your hand before telling you that you could finish this up in his bedroom, but instead he got on his knees, face resting on one of yours.

“Lilia...?” Sweet chills ran through your body as his fingertips ghosted your thighs, going straight to your belt. 

“Yes? What is it?” He didn't stop for a moment, unlatching your belt.

“We... We shouldn't do this here...” His fingers hooked into your pants and his eyes flitted up to yours.

“It's three am. No one will interrupt us down here.” His smile softened and a hand reached up, cupping your cheek. But just as fast as it softened, the smile curled into a sadistic one. He pulled your pants and underwear down. Sweet, cool relief filled your body as your exposed skin pressed against the leather. Being even partially bare to him, and hell the whole room even if it was empty, made you far wetter than you wanted to admit. Lilia hummed in content. A fingertip lightly slid across your slit and you bit down on your lip to contain any moans you wanted to make. 

He lunged forward and his tongue gave a broad lick to your lower lips. Your knees jerked up and his hands grabbed your thighs, forcing them down and apart. Pleasure rolled through your body as he gave your clit little licks. Silky hair tickled your thighs as he ate you out, thigh muscles tensing from the tickling and the kisses and licks he gave your body. Despite feeling some relief just moments ago, that unbearable heat was back and if you were back in his room, you would've stripped down completely. But you couldn't here. It was better to be safe, after all.

Lilia's fingers made their way to your entrance, sliding in without any resistance and you moaned, that sweet stretch adding something special and indescribable to the ecstasy already in your veins. Truthfully, his fingers weren't much longer than yours but man, he knew all your sweet spots and he always managed to get those good angles. But it wasn't like you needed length when his fingers were curling.

His free hand went to your hips, pinning you against the worn leather. Your hands were clamped over your mouth, muffling the moans and mewls Lilia was sucking out of you. You could feel him smile against your skin as he slid another finger in. The pressure was bearing down on you, muscles tense and pleasure rocking your body. Lilia sucked, harder and noisier than he'd ever been, and with a curl of his fingers the pressure disappeared. Ecstasy pulsed through your body as your orgasm rolled through you, hips fighting against him to roll against that sinful tongue working on your clit.

The heat slowly seeped out of you as Lilia pulled away. Here you were, trying to catch your breath and cool down and he had his head resting on your thigh and he was chuckling. Rude.

“You look so cute when you’re satisfied,” he teased. His hand rested on your thigh, gently kneading the soft skin.

“You're way too good at this,” you breathed. Again, he laughed.

“Would you rather I be terrible at it?”

“No.” He pressed a kiss into your thigh before standing up. Was it the lighting, or were his eyes glowing ever so slightly? His hands went to his belt, unbuckling it as he got on the couch. Once again, he grabbed your hips and turned you a bit so you could lie down on the couch. The sticky leather pulling at your skin hurt, but your focus was on Lilia's hungry gaze. From this angle, the tent in his pants was prominent.

“Good. That’s what I want to hear.” He leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on your lips. The heat radiating from his body brought the realization that he still had his own release to chase after and this was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
